


Hey, Neighbor! (Can You Spare Some Sugar?)

by thepizzasitter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Phasma, Barebacking, Bottom Kylo Ren, Crying, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hux is Bad at Feelings, Kylo is also bad at feelings in a different way, Kylux - Freeform, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phasma Ships It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top Armitage Hux, author will stop making ridiculous tags now, please practice safe sex this is just a fic, somehow ginger spice and scary spice work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: "He had been prepared to walk outside without anything more than skimpy shorts and a tank top even though the pavement was ice cold and it was never a sure thing–in spite of it being the dead of winter–that he would walk away without sunburn. For the first time in his life, he actually considered hopping the railing just to get there faster." A Kylux neighbors au prompt fill!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).



> I saw [**this lovely post**](http://sithrabbit.tumblr.com/post/145727855886/neighbor=au-where-kylo-is-very-loudly-fucking) and immediately decided I had to write it. Unfortunately--many months later--I realized I had yet to do that. In spite of a little ficlet like this not even remotely doing such a delicious prompt justice, I hope you'll enjoy!

It wasn’t until the wall actually rattled–- _rattled_ , for the love of–-

Hux wasn’t completely aware that he’d stood up until he was nearly to the door. He had been prepared to walk outside without shoes or anything more than skimpy shorts and a tank top even though the pavement was ice cold and it was never a sure thing–-in spite of it being the dead of winter-–that he would walk away without sunburn even if Kylo’s side of the townhouse was quite literally a quick trip out the door, down his set of stairs and up the other side.

For the first time in his life, he actually considered hopping the railing just to get there faster.

The last of his hesitation drained away when the voice that had been panting his name moments before suddenly cried out sharply and a thump could be heard, presumably as his knees hit the floor.

Out the door–-he didn’t jump the rail, commending himself for the small victory in the face of his overwhelming arousal–-and down the stairs he went. He barely registered the frigid temperature, though his cock certainly did. No matter, Ren was a living furnace and if he pressed up against all that heat and muscle–-

On such a cold day, he felt he could forgive himself for the flush heating his cheeks and the shiver that danced along his spine.

He knocked quickly several times in succession and waited as patiently as he could when he heard a choked curse and the scrambling of someone trying to make themselves presentable. _Lost cause..._ Hux had never wished he had the ability to project thoughts to someone else as badly as he did then.

_Don’t you waste a single moment more. I’m just going to wreck you anyways._

Finally, the door opened to reveal a glassy eyed Ren, the flush of his face extending below a quickly tugged on sweater. Hux’s eyes trailed a drop of sweat as it went from temple to neck, and when he looked back up, it was to the most heated expression he had ever seen on another person’s face.

“Hux?” Ren croaked, and that was the last of Hux’s restraint, gone.

He pulled Ren to him like a starving creature, one hand at the dip of his back and the other gripping a fistful of hair.

The sound Kylo made as their mouths connected was one he was determined to hear over and over and over again.

Wet, messy, needy, everything Hux had always disdained and been afraid to give, and it was _glorious_.

“Hux, what are…your hands are like ice!”

“So warm them up,” he growled, shoving Ren against the door, rubbing up against the warmth of the other’s body.

“But…a few weeks ago you said–-” 

“I know what I said,” he snapped, and immediately had to push down the guilt at the clear confusion on Ren’s face. He should have never denied them this. Didn’t even remember why he had tried. Kylo was a mess and Hux knew his own list of allergies probably included emotions at large. They’d somehow managed to forge a friendship over the two years they'd been neighbors, and it had lasted this long, hadn’t it? To hell with hesitation. It was time for action.

“I was wrong. I want you, have wanted you, you have no idea,” he murmured, tone soft in spite of the way he yanked Ren’s head to the side and began laying waste to the pale skin begging to be marked.

Kylo moaned, a low, nearly mournful sound deep in his chest and tilted his head back to allow it, permitting teeth and tongue to bruise his throat.

“Invite me in,” Hux ordered, unable to tear his hands from their exploration of overheated skin. So familiar in many ways, and yet…“I’ll not fuck you against the door in plain sight of the entire neighborhood in this weather. Not yet, anyways.”

Ren’s breathing sped, eyes burning and so beautiful that it punched the air from Hux’s lungs. “I don’t know that Phasma would care, but I have a feeling Snoke would have a heart attack if he saw that.”

“That old man can hang for all I care,” Hux muttered, distracted by the sight of Ren’s pajama pants slung indecently low over his hips as he shut and locked the door behind them.

There was a pause when they faced each other, a moment of indecision. Perhaps he could have gotten away with just dragging Ren down and leaving things unspoken, but the sudden vulnerability in his friend’s eyes would bring stronger men to ruin.

“Hux?” So candidly confused as to why what little clothes either had on weren’t being ripped off. He didn’t bother fighting the swell of affection and protectiveness he felt at that tone.

“Before we…well, before anything else, I believe I should apologize for the ridiculousness of these past few weeks. I was…“ He would never admit how badly he’d ached the night he heard a drunken Kylo send away a stranger he’d brought home New Year’s Eve. He’d been livid, feeling a jealousy he’d denied the right to feel and the heartache he’d hoped to avoid, but then Kylo had slurred out that he didn’t want this and his heart had nearly stopped, for more than one reason.

Another voice answered with a gentle question he couldn’t hear, and Kylo had sobbed brokenly before he was finally able to choke out, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean–-”

By the time the crying had stopped, Hux had nearly been out of his mind with worry, until he heard a shift against the wall he was leaning his forehead against. The foreign voice told Kylo he’d head out so Ren could get some rest, and that if he needed anything, to call.

Hux would probably never know who the voice belonged to, but he was immeasurably grateful that Kylo had support when he’d been too much of an idiot to do it himself.

“So, if we continue, I want to make sure you understand that I wouldn’t do this if I weren’t sure. If I didn’t–-” He stopped himself. Too soon, though it didn’t make it any less true.

Ren stepped toward him slowly, seeming to gain confidence the closer he got. He searched Hux’s eyes for a moment before he let out a shaky breath. “Okay,” he murmured, reaching out cautiously to run a hand through Hux’s hair, fingers barely touching as if he would change his mind the moment they actually touched. Something clenched tight in Hux’s stomach at the neutral expression on Ren’s face.

“Just like that?” He spat, unsure suddenly in the wake of Ren’s apathy.

Those expressive eyes hardened for a moment before Kylo made a visible effort to calm himself.

“I’ve wanted you since Snoke let you move in and you told me to pipe down through the wall. I haven’t stopped being fucking helpless every time you open your mouth. You said you didn’t want me, and I could have been fine with that–-even if it sucked–-I was working on it, because you’re my friend and I actually give a damn about you. _You’re_ the one who laughed in my face when I asked if you thought we could work as more than friends. That…” If Hux never saw such a broken expression on Kylo’s face ever again, it would be too soon. His eyes were on the floor, and slowly filling with tears, clearly against his will.

“I didn’t think anyone could still hurt me like that,” he whispered, so quietly Hux didn’t know if it had been spoken for him to hear.

He didn’t remember much of the New Years party Phasma had thrown. All he knew for certain was that Kylo had run from the room in tears and he’d spent the night drinking until he couldn’t see straight in a futile attempt to stop wondering if maybe Kylo _hadn’t_ meant it as a cruel joke.

Phasma had screamed at him for nearly an hour before he had to run to the bathroom to collapse against the toilet and heave everything back up. She’d gone from yelling to petting his hair and reassuring him that he could make things right in the morning within minutes and he’d never been more grateful for her friendship.

“I know what a pain in the ass I can be, okay? I’m high maintenance and loud and messy and I talk before I think and I’m an idiot comparatively and I’m all wrong for you, and I _know_ that. But I also happen to be the idiot who’s in love with you, so it’s not like I’m gonna say ‘no’ to whatever you offer. You’ll have to forgive the hesitance. Once bitten, twice shy and all…” He trailed off, swallowing hard for a moment before he shook his head.

“Ren…” Hux reached up, gently stroking his thumbs under Kylo’s eyes, brushing away the collected tears. He hadn’t made things right in the morning. He, if anything, had made them worse. Somehow, Ren still stayed by his side. “You are anything but wrong for me. I’m…not good at this sort of thing. You’ll have to be patient with me, but do not ever think that I do not hold you in the highest reg-–fuck it, I love you too, to hell with this! I fell in love with your stupid arse long ago and I’m an idiot for not–-don’t you laugh at me!”

Kylo eventually ended up on the couch holding Hux in his lap, wheezing in an attempt to get his breath back. “You’re…fuck, you’re right, you are so, so bad at this! Holy shit,” he giggled through the last hiccups of laughter, making a noise of protest when Hux finally managed to struggle out of his arms.

He didn’t go far.

Standing over him with a lip caught between his teeth and an irritated furrow to his brow, Kylo didn’t know if he’d ever seen anything lovelier. He let his eyes wander the length of his friend’s wiry frame, giddy with the knowledge that this was _allowed_ now, that he was free to look his fill without having to hide how much he wanted that body under him and above him and that voice whispering filth into his ear. He wanted far more than that, but he knew better than to get ahead of himself.

“You can touch me, you know,” Hux reminded him, smirking at the awestruck look on the other’s face.

The reverence in that gaze did nothing to stop the arousal pooling low in Hux’s belly. Fingers trailed up his thighs and Ren pressed his thumbs to the jut of Hux’s hips, drawing a low sound from his throat. “Yes, like that,” he murmured, exhaling shakily when Ren drew him closer, running his long nose back and forth across his clothed stomach in a soft nuzzle until he lifted the shirt just enough to press open mouthed kisses to his sides, then his chest just over his heart, before he pulled back to stare up at Hux.

“Fuck,” Hux whispered, running a hand through the soft, dark curls nearest to Kylo’s temple. “Fuck, Ren. Can I…?”

 _“Please,”_ Kylo moaned, leaning back against the couch to allow Hux to crawl over him, settling atop him as best he could on the small sofa.

“I should have you in a bed,” Hux said, running a hand up Ren’s trembling arms, kissing gently at his neck.

“No, no, I can’t wait that long, I need you so fucking much. Please, Hux, please don’t make me wait anymore, I can’t–” The fervent pleas startled Hux, and he drew back to find Kylo’s eyes dart wildly to the door as if he thought Hux was about to leave him here like this.

“Hush, I’m not going anywhere. As if I could.” He slowly reached down to palm Ren through his shorts, relishing in the stuttered whimper it elicited. “I’ll fuck you right here, spread you open for me and sink into that pretty arse of yours. You’ll never be able to so much as look at this sofa without remembering me inside you, will you?”

“Please,” Kylo whispered, arching up when Hux snuck his hand under his boxers and began to stroke his cock. He ached with how badly he wanted this, to be pushed into the couch and ridden in the sharp blaze of sunlight glinting off the snow that filtered through the room.

“Do you even know what you look like?” Hux asked, and it was so quiet Kylo wondered if he’d even been meant to hear it. “Straining for my touch and gilded by the light?”

He worked his way down and back up Ren’s body, scattering kisses along his path, growing more fevered as red scratches were slowly raked into his back when he licked at Ren’s nipples and bit fiercely into his neck. He raised his hips obediently when Hux moved to remove the material separating their skin.

“Fuck that’s good,” Kylo breathed, moan rumbling low in his chest when Hux kissed the corner of his mouth and tugged gently at his hair.

“What is it you want, sweetling?” Hux asked coyly, sitting up to strip away the last bit of clothing that had survived his exploration of Kylo’s body. The man under him surrendered his neck to him again at the endearment, tilting his throat so that Hux could suck a mark into the skin just below his jawline. “I’d give you anything right now.”

“Want you in me.” He barely recognized his voice, low and gritty and strained with pleasure. “I’m ready, I fucked myself on one of my toys earlier thinking of you. I don’t need–- _ah!_ ”

Hux shuddered at the tight clench of Ren’s body around the two fingers he slipped into his hole, circling a thumb around the pink rim of it, dipping the tip inside.

“I know. So loose and easy for me,” he murmured, kissing just behind Ren’s ear. “So good and beautiful and _filthy_. Tell me, how many of the times I’ve heard you moaning and crying out beyond that wall were for me? How many times have you imagined us like this?”

Ren whined and shook his head, pressing down onto Hux’s fingers, pleading with his whole body for more than Hux was giving.

“Tell me, love,” he demanded gently, and earned a cry of his name when he went deeper, just shy of the prize he sought.

“All of them! Fuck, I wanted you so badly and knowing you were right _there_ but that I couldn’t have you anyways–-holy _shit_ , do that again!” Ren writhed against his fingers, eyes locked on Hux’s when he drew them out and slicked his cock with their precome.

Kylo’s eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted as Hux slowly pushed in, mouth begging to be kissed and bitten while Hux worked himself into the obliging body under him. He panted into Ren’s neck, mouthing gently at the bruised skin there until he could feel the cradle of his lover’s pelvis against his.

“Fuck, Ren,” he whimpered, kissing the other’s jaw before looking into pleasure hazed eyes. “You feel so good.” He thrust lazily, once, twice, delighted by the full body shudder that rocked through Kylo's frame. _And I am barely touching you._ He traced his finger along where they were joined, mesmerized by the sight of him disappearing into the clench of Ren's slick hole.

Kylo arched into the touch, drawing him deeper. He brushed his hand over Hux’s cheek, languidly tangled his fingers in the soft strands of hair he encountered along the way, and drew him close, whispering against Hux’s ear.

“Think you can do better than a toy?”

Mischief sparkled in pupil blown eyes when Hux leaned back, baring his teeth in a smile that was equal parts a threat and a promise.

“Mm, I suppose we’ll find out, you insufferable brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for both the anon who sent the ask and the fandom beloved reserve who answered :)


End file.
